riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roygabah Theater
The Roygabah Theater or the New Roygabah Campaign was the final Engagement in the Gama Universe between the R.F.F.S.7, and the United Earth Republic during the fall of 2178. After the loss the R.F.F.S.7 never again set foot in Gama Universe. Prelude When the Galactic War occurred in 2165 on Earth, the FS7 made good on its p invasion of the Planet nearly occupying about 98% of the whole planet. However, it was not long before the FS7 later discovered the world of Eera In 2172, and launched a large Invasion taking control of almost the entire planet. Despite their near victory the FS7, were soon driven off by U.E.A Reinforcements as well as UED reinforcements who assisted Equestria in rolling the FS7 back into Space in 2175. The FS7 knew that a decisive foot hold in the Gama Universe would go unrealized as long as the UED were involved in the war, The U.E.A however was already getting buucherd back home on Earth for their Planet was the first to get Invaded in 2165. The FS7 made several attempts to undermine UED power in the Harmony and to distract them from their conquests. The FS7 initially approached this strategy by means of eadly air raids when they assaulted and besieged Monstrous A year earlier in 2177, executing several of their hostages from above, as well as destroying much of the surroundings including 50% of Monstrous Itself. This effort failed when the UED crushed the FS7 air presence within the Skies. Threatened with the possibility of an UED intervention by means of the REFORGER convoys, the FS7 approached a new means of attack: A full-scale invasion of Roygabah In hopes of crushing the UED Once and for all. The FS7 knew that if they approached the Roygabah and their actual performance, they would be shot down out of Orbit before they could land, so they instead chose to attack covertly by means of installing a newly created Cruiser shot on the side of the Galactic Conquest fleet, and disguised the Ships as Civilian Freighters. Loading untold thousands of troops, tanks, Rudder-1, Submarine Tanks, Helo, helicopters, Raider Drop Ships, Reprise Fighters and other Military Ordinance, the R.F.F.S.7. Star Navy trekked Into the skies of Roygabah and easily by passed the unsuspecting Radar Networks. Roygabah. was now open to attack. Invasion of New Earth 'Fall of Nilon' The R.F.F.S.7 Fleet "Galactic Conquests" arrived in Orbit above Roygabah using the Jammers that they once did during their air raid, 1 year back. It was an ordinary fall day when a small group of Radar communication relms in the Holler mountains, noted their presence, with jammed rader, causing nothing but confusion. The R.F.F.S.7 fleet continued to remain in orbit as they slowly dropped toward the atmosphere, they used the Jamming equipment in which disguised their Star Arora, and Hail Arrora, ships into civilian freighters, causing more confusion to Roygabah. It was soon noted that the mysterious star fleet were unmarked, the Coast Guard demanded to know the identity of the fleet. The FS7 despite the demands from the radar net works, remained silent. The Disguised Galactic Conquests eventually was sighted over the Suburbs of Nilon city, where hundreds of civillians were looking in more confusion than ever. Within moments UED Recon forces were launched to the fleet to investigate their activities. Suddenly, the FS7 unleashed a force of Raider, dropships, and Helo gunships against the UED recon forces, forcing them to retreat from the sky. The FS7 disguises were later removed revealing the FS7, striking fear into the people of Nilon City. Raider dropships began to unload minor FS7 ground units, while the fleet began to deploy their ground forces onto the surface of Roygabah initiating the invasion of Nilon. The FS7 Immediately overwhelmed, the Nilon Police Department who eventually alerted the UED and demanded reinforcements. The UED forces sped towards the skies above the city in a desperate bid to halt the FS7 invaders, and contacted the Square in . The police worked in conjunction with the UED to protect the civilian population as they fled for safety. However, all their efforts proved futile as the FS7 overwhelmed the confused and scattered UED. forces, impeding their efforts to save the city. The New Earthains were quickly losing ground. Captian Rivera who was on Roygabah at the time took command of all UED forces in Nilon after their commanding officer was killed in action. Realizing that there was no hope of saving Nilon, Rivera ordered a retreat of all UED. forces from the city. He commissioned his former comrade Lieutenant Tom, who had been on shore leave prior to the invasion, to rally the scattered UED forces. Meanwhile, Rivera ordered his helicopter forces to scan the harbor to monitor FS7 activity. Many choppers were lost due to anti-aircraft fire. Thousands of civilians fled the city by any means available, while others took cover downtown. Tom assaulted the harbor and held off the FS7 long enough to reestablish control over a U.S. supply depot where he could reinforce his men against the FS7's ruthless killin machines. Bolstered by additional M29 Street Fires, Tom fought his way through the city to rescue pinned down UED forces. When word arrived that the Satfire was under siege by the FS7, Rivera ordered Tom to secure the area so that the UED military could rescue the civilians holed up inside. The effort succeeded and after all FS7 anti-aircraft and ground forces were destroyed, dozens of trucks, Dropships, and helicopters arrived and evacuated the Satfire. Mere moments after the last evacuees were rescued, the Satfire was destroyed by Orbital barrage inflicted from RHM Goring, who was above the Satfire at the time. 'Battle of Noran Town' 'The Korus Campaign' 'UED Counter Attack' 'The Aeris Theater' After hearing of the FS7 reinforcements, Tom was sent over toward Aeris Sound, the deep behind FS7 lines, in an attempt to establish orbital cannons in order to stop the FS7 if they should reach the skies above New Earth. Tom was known to be promoted to Captain about 2 days earlier after the liberation of Nirman Creek, and was also known to be fighting for the first time without Admiral Calliope. On a large stormy evening on January 7th, 2179, Tom along with Makarov, Jerry, and Scarlet Marine, sent in a large amphibious forces on the Aeris Islands, of Kings, (Makrov's) Norton, (Tom & Jerry's) and Orsan, "(Scarlet Marines)". Despite Tom's major refusal of Jerry going into the war, mostly due to him being just a mouse. He knew that if he didn't allow him to fight alongside him, that the FS7 reinforcements would arrive and Finnish off New Earth with a large Orbital bombardment. During the Aeris Theater, the FS7 garrison in Nilon was unaware of the assault which gave the 4 officers a huge advantage over the Islands. The Islands of Kings and Orson eventually fell within minutes, but Tom & Jerry began to struggle a bit on Norton. After intense fighting Tom managed to finally gain the upper hand and occupy the entire Northern half of the Island, forcing the FS7 defenders to flee West toward the ocean town of Ignition. Before Toms pursuit of the remaining FS7 defenders he ordered Jerry & Morus Company, To remain behind on the side lines, for his own safety. Jerry acknowledged and stayed behind guarding Kneader hill while Tom & Mir Company chased after the fleeing FS7 forces toward Ignition. 'Jerry's Sacrifce' As Tom wrapped up the remaining FS7 at Ignition Town, the scouts of Morus Company, soon discovered a large FS7 counter attack that had just arrived on the Island from the Kenon Mainland. Alarmed that they were going to hit Mir Company in the rear Jerry, in defiance of Tom's orders sent out a Third Battalion to stop the FS7 advance. Though they were stalled the FS7 began to grow their attention towards Tom's little ally and focused it's attacks on Morus Company instead of Mir. Hours later Tom finally wiped out the rest of the FS7 defenders at Ignition square, and ordered his battalion to rest for at least 2 hours before starting construction of the Orbital cannons. But the sounds of guns erupting from Kneader hill caught the Russian Blue's attention forcing Mir Company back toward Jerry's position. By the time they reached Kneader hill Jerry and Morus Company were eliminated, and the rest of the FS7 counter attack had withdrawn from the Island in defeat realizing that Jerry's small unit managed to protect Tom for at least 5 hours resulting into the destruction of the FS7 counter attack. 2 hours later Mir Company was rejoined by Zeta, Universal, and Torus Company, where they gave Jerry a funeral at Orein hill located in Northern Kenon. Too Tom Jerry's death was so difficult to bear that he spends days and nights regretting leaving him, and all of Morus Company on the side lines to die. Tom cried every night over the lose of his friend, and eventually returned to the fight after 4 days of heard times over the lose of Jerry. The road to Nilon was now open, and Tom now sought a means of honoring his dead friend and that was taking out the FS7 and driving them off New Earth once and for all. 'Second Battle of Nilon' Captain Tom (Was promoted after the Victory at Nirman...), Colonel Makarov, Colonels Rivera, Rainbow Dash, and Major Scarlet Marine were selected to lead the assault, with Colonel 2091riveraisrael of the Star Company providing reinforcements. Assembling their battered forces, they pushed their way into the Nilon suburbs, assaulting FS7 positions along the way. They then secured several islands within Aeris Sound, where several anti-Space Fleet cannons were constructed in order to stall the FS7 Reinforcement fleet. The UED now reinforced with the Equestrian Military forces, who have just arrived 2 days after the victory at Nirman pushed towards Nilon and eventually breached the defensive perimeter. They then assaulted downtown and fought through the heavily-defended harbor front, where the bulk of the FS7 military units were was based. As the battle intensified the FS7, fleet that has been stationed over Nilon attempted to glass the UED Attackers, but were stopped by Equestrian Space Navel ships forcing them away from Nilon. With the skies now clear, Tom, and Rivera, jointly attacked the Glassed part of Nilon, fighting through the shattered wastelandic ruins of the city, in an attempt to establish a large flankin hold in an attempt to hit the FS7 from the right while they were engaged with Makrov, and Rainbow Dash's forces fighting in the North. Despite a well victory in the ruins, the FS7 forces that were engaged against Scarlet Marine's Zeta Company devised from their attack on him and focused on reclaiming the Glass Ruins]]. Scarlet Marine however warned Tom, and Rivera, allowing them to conduct quick defenses before the FS7 counter attack could hit them. The FS7 attacked in full force, but were repelled multiple times by Tom and Rivera's defenses. After securing the Ruins, Rivera, and Tom split and began to focus on Ramaz square, which was proving to be very difficult to liberate from Makrov who was repelled about 4 times. In order to hold off the upcoming UED counterattack towards Ramez square, the FS7 launched a large amount of tanks without realizing that their HQ would be open for the UED to destroy. Despite the intense attack on holding Ramez, the 5 companies managed to overwhelm the FS7 defenses and reclaim the entire center of Nilon pushing the frontline back towards the Harbor. The UED forces later launched a successful seizure of the FS7 constructed Nero Tower, and they also managed to retake the harbor. Despite a major victory, against the FS7 War Machine, A counter attack erupted in an attempt to reclaim the city, but was stalled, and annihilated due to a large defense line constructed by Tom and Mir Company along with Companies Universal, and Zeta, along with fresh forces from Equestria and the United Earth Federation Expeditionary fleet that had finally arrived and ended the FS7 Onslaught once and for all. Aftermath Trivia *''The Roygabah Theater, was the first major engagement in the Gama Universe against the FS7, to be the shortest battle, along side Eureka, in which lasted 4 years from 2172-2175, instead of 1 which is revealed as stated from 2178-2179...'' *''The FS7 second failure at Roygabah caused the Continetals to sieze Operations in the Harmony Universe, and concentrate the FS7 main force at Earth back in the Milky Way Galaxy...'' Category:The Galactic War Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:2178 Category:2179 Category:Roygabah Theater Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War